


暴君

by SExley



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Skull Fucking, alternative universe, king/knight relationship
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26138194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SExley/pseuds/SExley
Summary: 不应当把一位忠诚的骑士交给一个暴君
Relationships: Ковт/Фрамико
Kudos: 2





	暴君

弗拉米科深吸了一口气，反复调整着匕首握在手中的角度，他是左利手，所以用右手持刀显得格外困难。他最后抬眼看了一次科伏特，他安坐在王位上，王冠将他棕色的卷发压下。就像您希望的，弗拉米科在内心默念着，就像您希望的。  
他低下头，睁开右眼看着那柄匕首的尖端，然后慢慢的让它触到自己的眼眶，被冰凉的疼痛贴住眼眶的缝隙而不闭上眼睛是很难的，但弗拉米科能做到，在科伏特面前。  
疼痛，尖锐的疼痛，然后是视野的扭曲变形。弗拉米科从喉咙深处发出几声沙哑的呻吟，他下意识抬起截断的左臂想要扶住自己的右手，但什么都没有。他咬着牙将刀尖推进最深处，直至触到那条脆弱的神经，疼痛在弗拉米科的整个头颅炸开。  
而从王座上的科伏特看来，他就像是单膝跪地，将拳抵在头上向他的君主行礼，接受勋章的骑士。难道从匕首上流下，蜿蜒到他手臂上的鲜血不像是勋章的绸带吗？弗拉米科低沉的喘息声回荡在大厅和他的耳边，科伏特久违的感受到了一种令人口舌干涩的快感。  
弗拉米科吃力的将匕首在自己的眼窝中旋转了一圈，痛苦叫嚣着要他昏迷过去，就在科伏特的面前。他只能抵抗着，他还需要尽到最后的职责——亲手将自己的右眼献给科伏特。他已经如同溺水的人一般，浸泡在痛楚里而不觉得痛楚，但他的眼前仍然显现出一阵阵的黑与一阵阵的红，残断扭曲的画面顺着神经的断口流入他的大脑，他为他所看到的而呜咽着。弗拉米科最终双膝跪倒在地上，匕首从他的手上滑落，而他紧捂着右眼的手心里已经有了结果。君主从王座上站起身来。  
“抬起头来，弗拉米科。”  
盲目的骑士如同应声的傀儡，他看着科伏特，但又看不见他，张开手掌向科伏特献上他的珍宝。科伏特看着他那一塌糊涂的眼窝，竟还茫然的张开着，企图捕捉到他的影像。从那里流出的血与泪如同毒蛇的尾垂在弗拉米科的脸颊上，科伏特忍不住想去亲吻，去舔舐——不，这些还不够，他想要那鲜红的门扉满足自己。但最后他只是从弗拉米科手中接过那颗珠宝，回到了自己的王位上。

弗拉米科不被允许知道的是，科伏特将在黎明，夜晚，和每一个隐秘的角落里亲吻他的眼睛。

[接受了蛇的诱惑的君主]  
“弗拉米科...”  
蛇的信子舔过暴君的脸颊，科伏特脱下了自己的长袍，接着按住了弗拉米科的肩膀。苦痛的骑士已经隐约感觉到接下来可能要遭遇什么了，他仍然温顺的跪在地上，微微低头等待着科伏特的动作，但他在科伏特手掌下的身躯却在颤抖。一个暴君是没有什么耐心的，科伏特扶住他的骑士，用自己的欲望去蹭那淌下的血，抵住弗拉米科的脸颊一路向上，那鲜红就被他晕抹开。科伏特停留在了他的眼眶边缘，并非出自怜悯，他只是想再好好看看弗拉米科现在的样子——弗拉米科抬起头，双唇微微分开，他的左眼紧闭着，仍然在流泪，而他的右眼却半开，等待着科伏特的进入。科伏特开始觉得越发的无法忍耐，他的手插入弗拉米科脑后的发，就着鲜血和眼泪的润滑慢慢的进入他。强烈的挤压感，弗拉米科发出几声无意识的呻吟，他已经被疼痛冲击的太久了。科伏特捧着他的头颅，满意的看着弗拉米科的眼窝容纳进了他的顶端。弗拉米科将珍宝献给了他，而他就可以来占有曾经的槽，这是他的第二件珍宝，或者说珍宝只有一样，就是永远臣服，绝对属于他的弗拉米科。  
科伏特将他的头颅按向自己，弗拉米科立即发出了一声微弱的呻吟，血从与科伏特交合的边缘渗出来，温暖，甚至是滚烫，科伏特感觉热量似乎一直冲上了他的大脑。  
他退出一点，看着自己的顶端上沾染着的，弗拉米科的鲜血，一种不计后果的眩晕感开始在他的意识里蔓延开。他索性退出来，从地上捡起血迹未干的匕首，牵着弗拉米科的手将匕首放在他的手心里。弗拉米科颤抖着哭泣起来，眼泪裹挟着血液从他的脸颊上滚落，滴在他的衣领上晕开一片红色。  
“就像您希望的...”  
弗拉米科的声音模糊而沙哑，已经几乎听不出确切的音节了。他用仅有的力气握住刀柄，低下头去，再一次的把刀尖对准了自己的眼窝。冰凉的刀刃没入他的眼眶时，他发出了最后一声悲鸣。  
科伏特迫不及待的捧起他的头，将自己粗暴的顶进弗拉米科的最深处，弗拉米科发出一声叹息。科伏特大幅度的进出着，带出的血滴在弗拉米科白色的衬衣上，只让他觉得越发的兴奋。他从君王变成了不惜一切满足自己欲望的野兽，弗拉米科的躯体在他的欢愉中甚至开始轻微的前后摆动，他抓紧一切时间占有弗拉米科最后的温度，连他自己的呼吸都开始变得急促起来。一切的最后，科伏特抱着弗拉米科的头颅，进入了他深处最温暖的地方，在他的脑中尽情的宣泄了出来。  
科伏特放开了他，接住他不可避免的向后倒去的身体。弗拉米科的眼皮垂下来，遮住了背后一塌糊涂的，被强行开放的入口。血液已经被精液与脑组织稀释，粉色的泪流淌着，科伏特不知为何想起了那些壁画与古籍里的哭泣圣母。在收拾妥当之后，他抱起了弗拉米科还未变凉的躯体，亲吻着他的额头——现在这具身体已经全然属于他了，而他的欢愉还远没有结束。


End file.
